1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tilt switches utilizing a fluid conductor arranged so that tilting the switch in any direction results in closing an electrical circuit between contacts in the switch arranged in proximity to the fluid conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior switches of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,674, 4,363,021 and 4,528,851. This invention resembles the switching device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,021 and eliminates the limitations of the switching device therein disclosed and provides a simpler, less expensive construction resulting in readily adjustable contacts enabling the sensitivity of the tilt switch to be desirably controlled.